


On a Beach in Argentina

by thoughtsthatfester



Series: Miscellany [3]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Vacation, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and William wait until they're out of the country to tell Mrs. Bennet they're pregnant.</p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Beach in Argentina

They waited until they were out of the country to tell Mrs. Bennet they're pregnant. They're lying on a beach in Buenos Aires when they hit the four-month mark (they wanted to play it safe after what happened before). Lizzie is wearing SPF 100 and still feels like she's getting sunburn.

"Am I burnt?" she asks him for the seventh time. He looks up from the book he's been reading (he's only allowed to check emails and work when she's napping before dinner, which is something she does a lot now) to see that she doesn't have the slightest hint of a burn or a tan.

"You're not even a little pink."

"I feel like I am," she whines.

"Would you like me to put more lotion on your back and shoulders?" he asks with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Yes please," she says sitting up and handing him the lotion. When she sits, he can see the noticeable swell of her stomach, the first hints of a baby bump. As he's lotioning her back she tells him, "Enjoy this now. This may be the last time I'll ever wear a bikini."

"Nonsense," he replies, "Jane still wears one."

"I'm not Jane," she says. Her voice slips into an imitation of her sister, "Oh. My. God. Lizzie. Losing the baby weight was so not a problem. Between breast feeding and being naturally perfect and rainbows and happiness it was so easy."

"You're ridiculous," he tells her.

"I know. Will?" her expression becomes completely serious, "Will you still love me if I get really fat?"

"I don't know why you'd even have to ask. Of course I would."

"I'm sorry," she says choking up, "now I'm really sorry. It's these stupid pregnancy hormones. Oh god, I'm turning into my mother," she says fanning her face to stop the tears. She gets herself under control and snuggles into his shoulder.

"Speaking of your mother, when are you going to call her and tell her our news?"

"How about now?" she says pulling her phone out of the beach bag. She hits 'mom' and puts the phone on speaker. Her mother answers on the second ring.

"Lizzie, dear, why are you calling me now? You should be working on making me a grandbaby. Charles needs a cousin."

"Hi mom," she smirks.

"Lizzie, where is that husband of yours? I do hope he's not working.

"Hello Mrs. Bennet," he chimes in.

"Hello William dear. Now I know y'all think I'm kidding about the grandbabies, but I assure you that I'm very serious," she drawls.

"Mom, that's actually what we wanted to tell you. We're having a baby."

"Oh bless your hearts!" she squeals, "It's about time. Oh Lord I'm so happy. Another grandbaby! Mr. Bennet! Oh Mr. Bennet!" she calls, "Excuse me dearies. You get back to your vacation. I have to tell everyone."

"Goodbye mom."

"Goodbye" Darcy adds.

"Oh goodbye darlings," she says before hanging up.

"That wasn't so bad," Darcy started.

"I mean, we did travel across the world just so we didn't have to tell her in person."

"It wasn't as bad as her reaction to Charles."

"Nothing will ever be as bad as that," she says snuggling back into her husband's side.


End file.
